plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Melon
:Not to be confused with Winter Melon from Plants vs. Zombies Online. Winter Melon is a lobbed-shot plant and the upgrade of the Melon-pult in Plants vs. Zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is a normal plant. It lobs frozen melons that deal four normal damage shots per melon and freezes a group of zombies at once. Frozen melons deal one and a half normal damage shots in a 3x3 radius in Plants vs. Zombies, and two normal damage shots in a 3x3 radius in Plants vs. Zombies 2. In Plants vs. Zombies, it costs $10,000 to buy in the shop and is only available for purchase once the player has completed Adventure Mode for the first time. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is unlocked after unlocking the Locked and Loaded levels for the Wild West before the 1.7 update, beating Wild West - Day 24 after the 1.7 update, or spending 600,000 coins in the Chinese version of the game. Winter Melon is the fourth lobbed-shot plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is identical to the Benincasa hispida, although its appearance resembles a watermelon. It was named Winter Melon to express the literal description of Winter Melon while the actual Winter Melon can be found in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Winter Melon Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Damage: very heavy Range: lobbed Firing Speed: 1/2x Special: melons damage and freeze nearby enemies on impact Must be planted on melon-pults Winter Melon tries to calm his nerves. He hears zombies approach. Will he make it? Will anyone make it? Cost: 200 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed Special: damaged enemies are also chilled You may recognize Winter Melon's voice from such incredible documentaries as "It's Cold Up Here," "Ice Bingo," and "Surfin' Swedes." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, the Winter Melon will unleash a barrage of deadly frozen melons out from the top that do triple damage of a normal frozen melon to all zombies. The greater the concentration of zombie horde, the more frozen melons will be unleashed (also deals splash damage). Level upgrade Costumed It can launch flaming frozen melons that deal quadruple the damage of a frozen melon. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mortar: Lobs eight frozen melons at zombies that slows them down on their tracks, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Winter Melon lobs a large Frozen Melon at the zombies. The melon deals four normal damage shots to the targeted zombie and one and a half normal damage shots to zombies in a 2x2 area. It fires at half the rate of Peashooter. All zombies affected by the Frozen Melon will be slowed to half their speed for a duration of time. The projectiles will also bypass the shields of the zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Winter Melon lobs a large Frozen Melon at the zombies. The melon deals four normal damage shots to the targeted zombie and two normal damage shots at the nearby zombies in the 3x3 area. Winter Melon lobs its projectile every three seconds. All the zombies affected by the Frozen Melon will be slowed to half their speed for a duration of time. The projectile can bypass the shields of the zombies. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Winter Melon is one of the most powerful plants in the game, in league with plants like Cob Cannon, Gloom-shroom, and Gatling Pea. Winter Melon can freeze zombies within a half-square radius and deal significant area of effect damage. The Winter Melon is effective against shield zombies. Melon-pult and Snow Pea combination has a similar effect, but Snow Pea affects fewer zombies. Compared to Gatling Peas, Winter Melons are more expensive for the first plant, but after every extra plant, they are less expensive for every plant afterwards. This is because you need only one Winter Melon per lane to freeze zombies in the lane, like a Snow Pea. Gatling Peas have a 450 sun cost (if factoring in the Repeater), but if there is a Torchwood in the lane, it is a total cost of 200+250+175, equaling 625. A Winter Melon with a Melon-pult, is the same power, with improved splash damage, for 300+200+300, or 800. In other words, it is cheaper for a Gatling Pea with Torchwood compared to a Winter Melon and Melon-pult. Winter Melon is frequently used in Survival Mode. Because the zombie density increases dramatically over time, the splash and slow effect is critical for survival. Powerful zombies such as Football Zombies or Gargantuars appear frequently in Survival: Endless, but Winter Melons weaken them considerably. Winter Melons strategically placed in the pool rows can slow Buckethead Ducky Tube Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies. Melon-y Lane Achievement The achievement Melon-y Lane is unlocked by planting a Winter Melon in every lane. This can easily be done on any Survival Mode level or Last Stand. Keep in mind that they do not all have to be alive at one given time, or in the same column. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Winter Melon is currently easier to use in this game then before, as the player needs 500 sun to plant it on the lawn without an initial Melon-pult. This was extremely difficult before the 1.7 update, but is now much easier after the 1.7 update as each sun values 50. Twin Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms are recommended for sun production while Potato Mines or Puff-shrooms are mandatory for holding the zombies back if the player wants to use them. Locked and Loaded - Wild West :See also: Locked and Loaded, Wild West - Day 9, Wild West - Day 22 Although they might seem expensive, Winter Melons are required in these levels in order to defeat the massive numbers of zombies which swarm the screen, especially Day 9 where both Lightning Reeds and Split Peas cannot reliably take care of Poncho Zombies. In Day 22, It is advised the player places 1 on the hindmost mine cart In order to slow down the zombies but they won't help against Zombie Chickens, so Repeaters are mandatory for taking care of them. Endless Zones Winter Melon is a good plant to use in every Endless Zones especially in Pyramid of Doom because as the level goes higher, tombstones are most likely to occupy 80% of the lawn, making it hard to gain advantage. Winter Melons in numbers are also very good at holding off a massive horde of zombies. However, it is not recommended to use the Winter Melon in Arthur's Challenge, due to the appearance of Jester Zombies. Yet it can be undone by just placing boosted Infi-nuts. Also the alternate way is to use Coconut Cannon not directly to the Jester Zombie but do it on zombies like Wizard Zombie or Knight Zombie. If there are any Jester Zombies, the splash will then damage them. Gallery Trivia General *Winter Melon's namesake is a vegetable, but its downgrade, and its design is based on a fruit. *This is currently one of the two lobbed-shot plants that can slow down zombies,the other being Sap-fling. *Its Plants vs. Zombies Online counterpart has the legitimate appearance of the actual winter melon where instead of having a melon in a blue color, it is actually a vegetable. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If Winter Melon's seed packet is fully recharged, the player has accumulated enough sun to purchase it, and there are no Melon-pults on the lawn, clicking on the Winter Melon seed packet causes a message to appear stating "Plant a Winter Melon first" instead of "Plant a Melon-pult first". This glitch is fixed in current versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *It is possible that the Winter Melon has OCD, as seen in its Almanac entry - it seems to show fear toward zombies arriving, despite being stronger than at least the Buckethead Zombie, and can take down infinite stacks of those. This is simply a joke and should not be taken seriously, similar to all of the jokes in the Suburban Almanac. *It is one of only two upgrade plants that cost less sun than the plants they upgrade, the other plant being the Gold Magnet. * It is the only upgrade plant to slow zombies. *According to the Suburban Almanac, Winter Melon can deal a very heavy amount of damage. However, it deals the same amount of damage per melon as the Melon-pult. *On the PlayStation Vita version of Plants vs. Zombies, Winter Melon's seed packets might have part of the melon erased. It shares this trait with the Coffee Bean. *In the iPad version, Winter Melon is a lot lower down on its seed packet than Melon-pult. *It is the only upgrade plant to "lob" projectiles. *It seems to lob faster in this game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It can now be planted as a normal plant, instead of having to be planted on a Melon-pult like normal Upgrade Plants. It shares this trait with the Twin Sunflower and Spikerock. *Winter Melon and Banana Launcher are the second most expensive plants in the game, costing 500 sun. That is because that is the cost to get Winter Melon in the original game, as Melon-pult costs 300 sun and Winter Melon costs 200 sun in the first game. The most expensive plant is the Tile Turnip, since its sun cost can go over the maximum amount of sun, being worth 16000 sun. ** It is also the most expensive plant in Wild West. *Like Melon-pult, it takes three steps before it starts to throw a frozen melon. *Winter Melon's vine that connects its body to its basket and its leaves under it are now completely blue. *The Almanac says that it does the same damage as a Melon-pult, even though in the first game, the Almanac said that it does very heavy damage. *Its seed packet has its eyes higher than the Melon-pult, similar to how in the iPad version it was lower than the Melon-pult. *It is the only upgrade plant from Plants vs. Zombies to not have its total sun cost changed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its costume makes a reference to Eric Cartman's hat from South Park. **The Chinese version costume makes another reference to South Park which is Kyle's hat. *In spite of being an ice plant, it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves. **This also happens to Iceberg Lettuce and Snow Pea. *It is the only plant that cannot slow down Ice Weasels without killing them. *Winter Melon is among the plants which do not have the suffix '-pult' in its name. The others are Sap-fling, A.K.E.E. and Carrot Missile. See also *Melon-pult *Upgrade plants *Melon-y Lane *Lobbed-shot plants *Winter Melon (Plants vs. Zombies Online) es:Melonpulta congeladafr:Courgeru:Зимний Арбуз Category:Upgrades Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 3 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants